


(WIP) The Golden Camomile

by orphan_account



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WIP





	(WIP) The Golden Camomile

Credits to Max Gardellini, this is all thanks to him

 

“Can we move on?”, He asked Moomin. He didn’t reply, just stared in a way that could have been angry if he had the energy. Snufkin’s boots made a sound as he walked towards Moomin on the rocky ground. “Come on Moomin, I know you’re tired-“, he stretched his hand out to him in an offer to help him up. “But we need to be home before the sun sets.”, he laughed. Moomin took his hand and stood up. Around them, there wasn’t a plant in sight. Only the mountain, the blazing sun, and the path on which they trekked.  
Moomin huffed.  
“Gee, I don’t think I’ve ever walked this much in my life. You’re faster than me, even with your backpack,” Moomin said.  
“I’m not surprised.” Snufkin stopped and turned around. “If you walked more, you wouldn’t be this tired.” Before Moomin could respond, Snufkin was already leading the way.  
“Remind me why we’re here again.” Moomin followed Snufkin and tried to keep up with Snufkin. He replied:  
“To find the golden camomile flowers, for Moominmamma’s special tea recipe.”  
“Yes but...What’s wrong with normal camomile?”, Moomin said.  
“You’ve asked so many times.”  
“And you’re not giving me enough answers,”, Moomin replied.  
“Mountain goat.” Snufkin jumped.  
Moomin spoke with a confused tone. “What?”  
“See that right there? That’s a mountain goat. You better be careful, Moomin.” Snufkin placed his backpack on the ground.  
“We should stay away, he replied.”  
Snufkin looked cautiously at the creature.  
“Good idea.” The goat was the size of a bull, with a gleaming coating that played with the light like sunshine on the sea. It noticed it was being watched, and turned towards Moomin and Snufkin.  
“It’s not coming closer to us, is it?”, Moomin asked.  
Snufkin didn’t know whether it was worth it to reply with an obvious statement. The goat was clearly heading towards them.  
“I’m pretty sure it is.”  
Moomin looked at him, eyebrows knitted together.  
“What does it want from us?”  
“That’s a bit hard to tell,”, Snufkin replied.  
Moomin remembered his conversation with the tigers that lived in the jungle that once grew in his backyard.  
“Maybe we should ask it?”  
“What happened to ‘staying away,’ then?” Moomin ignored his partner’s comment. He took a few steps towards it, to take a closer look.  
“Look at it’s horns! They’re beautiful! They must be made out of pure gold.”  
Snufkin stood still, he was an animal ready to pounce.  
“Pure gold? Moomin,close your eyes right now!” His voice had a tone of urgency.  
“What, why?”, Moomin asked.  
“There’s no time for explaining!” Snufkin’s voice was still as shaky. He was rarely like this- He was always calm, and he always knew what to do. Moomin listened, but his body didn’t obey him. All he could do was stand still and stare at the beautiful creature, as if Moomin were made out of stone. He couldn’t even shut his eyes.  
“I’m trying to but.. I can’t.. move!” Moomin was just as scared as Snufkin now. Why couldn’t he look away? Snufkin ran up to him and put his hands on Moomin’s eyes.  
“You have to look away, one way or another!” They stood there like that, waiting for the sounds of walking hooves to slowly fade out.  
“Is it gone now?”, Moomin asked, fidgeting with his tail.  
“I think so.” Snufkin took off his hands from Moomin. He looked down at his hands, glad to feel his body again. But his hands, they looked like they had partly turned to metal. He felt his fur and discovered that in some parts it was hard.  
“What? Snufkin, look at my hands!” Snufkin did, and took one of Moomin’s hands to take a closer look. He touched the parts of Moomin’s fur that had turned to metal, and felt how it was turned to stone. Snufkin frowned.  
“That must be the because of the yullsavri.”  
“You mean the goat?”, Moomin replied.  
“Yes.” Snufkin scratched his head while speaking.  
“It’s a mythical creature that has been around for thousands of years. It’s victims can’t stop staring at it because of how beautiful it is, and slowly turn to gold.  
Moomin looked down at his hands.  
“That explains it..”  
“Don’t worry, Moomin. Luckily I covered your eyes. You didn’t look at it for long enough for any permanent effects.”  
“So this will go away?”  
“Yes, I just don’t know how long it will take.” Snufkin let go of Moomin’s hand. He wondered about the goat’s beautiful golden horns, and the supposed colour of the camomile.  
“Snufkin, does the yullsarvi have anything to do with the flowers?” Snufkin looked at Moomin.  
“Yes, good guess. The creature can only feed on golden camomile.  
“I kind of feel bad for it,”, Moomin said. “It must be hard for it to find food.”  
“You really shouldn’t. Many families have lost a loved one because of the goat.” Moomin thought about it for a second.  
“When I look at it that way, I suppose you’re right..” Snufkin picked up his backpack.  
“I think we should give up and head back home,”, he said. Moomin couldn’t believe what Snufkin had just said.  
“What? But we’ve already come this far!”  
“Yes, but if we follow the yullsavri, we’ll be in danger.”  
“Snufkin! Look at that over there!”  
“Golden camomile!”, Snufkin exclaimed.  
“I’m going to go take a look.”  
“It’s too close to the cliff’s edge!” Snufkin warned Moomin, but it was too late. Moomin stepped on the ground at the edge- and the ground gave in. He fell, but held on to the edge with his fingers.  
“HELP ME!”, He yelled. He wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.  
“Oh!”, Snufkin yelled, and ran up to Moomin.  
“I feel like my fingers are burning..!”, he hissed.”  
“Grab my hand!”, Snufkin yelled. Moomin obeyed, and Snufkin slowly pulled him.  
“Use your legs to hoist yourself up-“ And soon enough, Moomin was standing with his feet firm on the ground, in Snufkin’s arms. Moomin broke the hug, but held Snufkin’s hand.  
“Thank you..”, Moomin said, looking at Snufkin’s soft eyes. Snufkin pulled away his hand.  
“You scared me, you know. And it takes a lot to scare me.” His voice was like paper. Sharp, and deceivingly smooth. Moomin looked at the cliff’s edge  
“Well, there goes our only chance of finding camomile flowers today.” Snufkin picked up his backpack and gripped it.  
“I think we should head back now,”, he said.”

***  
“Kids! You’re back!”, Moominmamma said. Sure enough, they were. Both were tired and sweaty like filthy animals.  
“Yes,”, Moomin but sadly we couldn’t find any golden camomile.  
SK: you really shouldn’t blame yourself Moomin, it’s not your fault we met the Jullsarvi.  
MM: The Jullsarvi? Oh dear! All that trouble for nothing...  
MP: I wouldn’t say that, dear  
MT: are you also going to tell us how great it is that we now have a story to tell?  
MP: No, I was going to tell you that I found some golden camomile in the back yard.


End file.
